I heard
by Anan'OS
Summary: "Elle espère qu'il l'aime encore. Encore un peu. Encore un instant. Aime-moi encore. Juste quelques minutes. Après, je m'en fiche. Après, je serais morte, de toute façon. Après, il pourra avancer. Mais le temps d'un instant, elle voudrait être aimée. Ne pas mourir complètement seule. Comme n'importe quel autre être humain." Et elle vous livre ironie et désespoir sur un plateau.


_I heard_

_That you're settled down_

_That you found a girl_

_And you're married now_

« Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de combien j'aimerai me réveiller demain, et te voir avancer dans la vie avec une femme, et peut-être même des enfants. » pensait-elle en s'avançant lentement vers son destin.

En réalité, elle aimerait juste voir la couleur du ciel le lendemain.

Parce qu'elle a quinze ans, et qu'elle va mourir.

En réalité, elle aimerait simplement s'assurer que l'homme – l'adolescent ? – derrière elle ne ratera passon coup et l'achèvera en une fois, qu'il pourra faire cela rapidement et sans douleur. Elle espère qu'il l'aime encore. Encore un peu. Encore un instant.

« Aime-moi encore. Juste quelques minutes. Après, je m'en fiche. Après, je serai morte, de toute façon. »

Après, il pourra avancer.

Mais le temps d'un instant, elle voudrait être aimée. Ne pas mourir complètement seule.

Comme n'importe quel autre être humain.

_I heard_

_That your dreams came true_

_I guess she gave you things_

_I didn't give to you_

Il lui parlait souvent, dans sa cellule. Même lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas l'écouter, même lorsqu'elle se bouchait les oreilles, ou lui crachait au visage. Elle le devinait pourtant silencieux au quotidien, mais avec elle, sa langue souple se déliait pour lui conter toutes les peines et les pensées aussi hypocrites qu'égoïstes qui peuvent se cacher dans le cœur d'un enfant de treize ans.

Cette langue qu'elle avait longtemps fixée, fascinée par son mouvement.

Cette langue sur laquelle elle avait fantasmé tellement de fois.

Quel effet cela aurait-il eu sur elle, de la sentir dans sa bouche, caressant son corps, découvrant ses endroits les plus intimes ?

Un sourire triste faillit se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Ce genre de choses était stupide, futile. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder bien en face sa situation actuelle. De fixer à travers ses yeux les tréfonds de son âme, et d'y constaterla montagne de crimes dont elle s'était rendue coupable. Trahisons, meurtres, complots... la liste était si longue que sa seule énonciation lors de son procès avait duré un quart d'heure. Un sourire aussi sauvage que sincère s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres durant ces quinze minutes, tandis qu'elle se tendait sur sa chaise, le dos bien droit, le regard fier.

« N'avez-vous, à aucun moment, regretté vos actions ? » lui avait-on demandé.

Son sourire éclatant s'était accompagné de ces quelques mots : « Il y a des choses que je regrette. Mais certainement pas d'avoir servi mon village. De quel droit me condamnez-vous ? De quel droit me regardez-vous de haut ? S'infiltrer dans les villages ennemis, organiser raids et attaques contre eux, afin de régler par la violence les conflits que nos dirigeants dissimulent par des accords, n'est-ce pas ce que vous faites aussi ? Combien de vos amis ont été envoyés pour faire ce que j'ai fait ? Combien d'entre eux ont été inquiétés de leurs actes ? Mon seul tort a été de m'être faite prendre. Je n'ai pas agi de façon plus indigne que quiconque ici. »

Les personnes présentes l'avaient regardée longuement, interloquées par ses paroles. Presque comme s'ils comprenaient la portée de ses mots. Puis ils lui avaient donné la date et l'heure de son exécution.

Car c'était là tout ce qu'elle avait à donner. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait offrir à ce garçon qui lui avait rendu visite pendant plus de deux ans dans sa cellule.

Des paroles et du désespoir, du désespoir en paroles, des paroles désespérées.

Des paroles sensées, insensées, au sens caché, à la rhétorique évidente, limpides et mystiques.

« Quand tu seras avec cette autre fille, tu l'aimeras sûrement plus que tu ne m'aimes moi. Je me fiche de savoir si elle sera plus jolie, plus jeune ou plus intelligente que moi : ne l'aime pas pour elle, mais pour ce qu'elle peut te donner. Parce qu'elle fera de même. »

Ces mots, déjà à demi-morts, eux aussi, sortirent de sa bouche alors qu'elle faisait face au mur, les yeux grands ouverts, plus forte, plus vivante que jamais.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie._

Dans son dos, elle le sentit passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Imbécile, voudrait-elle lui dire, je sais quand tu es ému, pourquoi essayes-tu de me mentir ? Depuis deux ans que tu ne me dis que la vérité, je sais reconnaître un mensonge. Mais elle se tait, parce qu'il ne dira rien, de toute façon. Rien pour l'enfoncer, la consoler, l'insulter, ou simplement lui dire adieu. Il ne lui montrera même pas son visage, parce qu'il ne veut pas risquer de rencontrer son regard de femme attendant tranquillement la mort.

Devant elle, il avait toujours baissé la barrière qu'il érigeait le reste du temps autour de ses sentiments.

Devant elle, il relâchait sa garde.

Après tout, quel besoin avait-on de se méfier d'une prisonnière que tout le monde croyait déjà morte, et dont personne ne se rappelait de toute façon ?

Elle rejeta ses longs cheveux d'ébène dans son dos d'un geste empreint d'une noblesse qu'elle n'aurait pas dû posséder. Elle n'avait été qu'un amour facile, qu'une amie convenante, dans une situation difficile pour lui. Il lui avait dit tellement de choses qu'elle ne saurait les énumérer, alors qu'elle n'en avait pourtant pas oublié la moindre. Elle partirait avec en mémoire toutes ces phrases. Cela, elle pouvait le conserver.

« Lorsqu'on a plus d'avenir, lorsque la liberté a fichu le camp… Et lorsque tous les espoirs l'ont suivie dans la foulée. Alors on n'a plus que des souvenirs. Et on les chérit d'autant plus fort. »

Cette phrase surgie de nulle part dans le néant de son esprit s'infiltra dans sa gorge, passa le barrage de ses lèvres closes pour franchir les distances et pénétrer le cœur de l'homme qui se trouvait dans son dos.

Une véritable leçon de vie, qui pourtant le laissa coi.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,_

_I had hoped you'd see my face,_

_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over_,

Après tout, il avait accepté sa mort bien avant que sa sentence soit prononcée lors de son procès. Enfin, procès. On l'avait réveillée un matin, très tôt. On l'avait traînée devant un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, et qui, après les quinze minutes passes à énoncer péniblement de sa voix nasillarde tous les crimes dont elle avait pu un jour se rendre coupable, avait déclaré sans même se donner la peine de l'écouter qu'elle allait mourir le lendemain. Un procès : seize minutes. Même pas le temps de commander une pizza.

Cela dit, qu'il eut ou non accepté de l'entendre, elle n'avait rien à dire. Oui, elle avait commis tout cela, et on pouvait même lui mettre en plus un meurtre ou deux sur le dos, cela ne ferait pas une grande différence. Ni dans les charges retenues contre elle, ni dans la sentence rendue.

Elle le savait depuis le départ.

Et lui aussi.

Alors il s'était préparé, tranquillement, en douceur, à cet évènement. Il s'était fait à l'idée que leur relation, pourtant longue et sincère, se trouvait n'être en réalité qu'une passade qui pouvait se finir à tout moment. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas un manque d'affection de sa part. Un trop-plein de réalisme, peut-être ?

Qu'elle avait d'ailleurs toujours encouragé, le préférant sans illusions plutôt que désillusionné.

Cependant, là, tout de suite, elle voulait être égoïste. Elle voulait être une gamine.

Elle voulait qu'il lui dise qu'elle allait vivre, qu'il l'aimerait toujours, qu'il ne serait pas capable de l'oublier, qu'il ferait tout pour la sortir de là. Qu'il l'aimait vraiment, là, maintenant.

Que rien n'était fini.

Elle ne voulait rien d'autre qu'un joli mensonge.

Un joli mensonge comme une morphine pour ses sentiments blessés : cela ne changent rien à l'ampleur des dégâts, mais cela permet de les oublier un court instant. Et dans son cas, un court instant pouvait se transformer en « définitivement ».

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

« Au paradis comme aux Enfers, c'est à toi que je lèverais mon verre » voulait-elle dire cyniquement. Elle avait réclamé une bouteille de sake, pour se saoûler avant de mourir, la veille. Une simple bouteille d'alcool, qui lui avait été refusée. Elle n'avait pas l'âge légal de boire. Elle était accusée des crimes les plus odieux, et elle n'avait pas droit à une foutue bouteille de sake sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait que quinze ans ? Qui est-ce que cela avait gêné, lorsque sa sentence avait été prononcée ? Quel était ce pays où on avait le droit d'assassiner une mineure, mais pas de la laisser s'enivrer ?

Elle n'avait même pas le droit de s'oublier dans l'alcool… Si lui allait l'oublier, alors pourquoi garder conscience d'elle-même ? Lorsqu'on est mort, on est plus rien. Plus rien qu'un lointain souvenir, qui traverse parfois l'esprit de ceux qui vous ont connu. Mais quand ceux-là sont morts, qui restera-t-il ? Il lui fallait quelqu'un, une personne qui la connaissait, qui savait ce qu'elle valait.

Une personne qu'elle aimait, qu'elle aimait beaucoup, qu'elle aimait vraiment.

Dans son cas, une personne qui s'était préparée à l'oublier depuis leur rencontre.

Une personne pour laquelle elle n'existerait bientôt plus, même en souvenir.

« C'est pas grave, il y en a plein d'autres des comme toi, je finirais bien par en trouver un ! » traversa son esprit un instant.

Il y eut un moment de silence absolu.

Ses grands yeux noirs, si braves, s'humidifièrent tandis que l'absurdité de la situation la frappait comme jamais on ne l'avait frappée.

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,_

**Un jour, alors qu'il lui parlait, elle l'avait coupé. Cela ne s'était produit qu'une fois en deux ans. Elle l'avait insulté, elle l'avait écouté, elle avait fait semblant d'ignorer sa présence. Jamais elle ne l'avait interrompu. Parce qu'elle savait écouter ? Non. Parce qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à écouter.**

**A bien y repenser, elle serait sans doute devenue folle sans lui.**

**« Fille enfermée dans sa cellule devient folle dans sa propre bulle » murmura-t-il en se remémorant doucement ce moment unique entre eux.**

**« Un jour, tu seras blessé par l'amour. Blessé à tel point que tu ne penseras qu'à l'autre lorsque tu le quitteras ».**

**Il n'avait rien d'un idiot. **

**Cela n'avait pourtant pas empêché les mots qu'elle avait prononcés ce jour-là de s'imprégner dans ses méninges, vifs comme une marque au fer rouge. Il n'avait pas compris, et il restait persuadé qu'il ne comprendrait pas ce que signifiait la quarantaine de syllabes qu'elle avait prononcées ce jour-là.**

**Pourtant, ces mots dont sa raison ignorait le sens s'imprimaient à l'instant même à l'intérieur de son propre corps, comme si leur sens ne pouvait pas s'expliquer.**

**Seulement se ressentir.**

**Et il le ressentait comme jamais. Intensément.**

**Jusqu'aux tréfonds des remous intimes de son âme.**

_You know how the time flies,_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives,_

_We were born and raised in a summer haze,_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days,_

Etrange comme ce mur gris, moche, ordinaire, pouvait lui paraître vicieux. Parce qu'il dissimulait le monde à son regard. Parce qu'il avait pris la place de celui qui supportait une fenêtre, derrière elle. Soigneusement close pour l'occasion. Presque condamnée.

Si on lui avait dit qu'elle se trouverait des similitudes troublantes avec un bout de verre transparent, elle n'y aurait pas cru. Et pourtant, dans le cas présent, c'était la fenêtre qui s'en tirerait le mieux. Parce qu'on rouvrirait bientôt les volets qui l'empêchaient de profiter du soleil, de la pluie, du vent et de la neige.

Alors qu'elle, vague résidu d'être humain dans un village hostile dont les autorités avaient prononcé sa condamnation à mort, ne connaîtrait plus les saisons, pas plus qu'elle n'entendrait la voix de celui qui lui tenait compagnie depuis si longtemps.

« Je suis désolée », voudrait-elle dire. « J'ai oublié d'écouter tellement de choses que tu ne m'as pas dites ».

Elle pourrait fermer les yeux, comme dans ces jolis romans dramatiques ou ces films dont il lui parlait souvent, si souvent qu'elle le connaissait aussi bien que lui sans les avoir jamais vus. Elle pourrait prononcer ses dernières paroles. Une tirade bien sentie, des paroles **d'amour amer** des mots pleins de sens et de philosophie.

Elle scelle ses lèvres d'un pincement presque douloureux pour s'empêcher de parler. Elle n'a rien à dire qui pourrait changer son sort, de toute façon. Pourquoi se donner en spectacle devant tous ces fumiers ? Pire, devant lui ?

Elle imagine la fenêtre, derrière elle. Un mètre sur cinquante centimètres, peut-être un petit peu moins. De quoi laisser passer la lumière, de quoi la laisser caresser sa peau. Une dernière fois, elle pourrait connaître la chaleur du soleil. Elle aurait pu. Même cela, ils le lui avaient enlevé. Puis, si elle avait, en tant que condamnée, exprimé une dernière volonté, que lui aurait-on répondu ? « Tu ne le mérites pas, sale chienne ! », quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Parce qu'elle était condamnée. Ainsi va la pensée humaine : lorsque l'un de ses pairs est accusé de quelque chose, l'Homme hoche vigoureusement la tête en guise d'assentiment et se range du côté des accusateurs, sans chercher à comprendre, trop heureux de n'être pas à la place de la victime. D'ailleurs, lors d'une condamnation à mort, le bourreau ne devient-il pas le coupable et le coupable la victime ?

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,_

_I had hoped you'd see my face,_

_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,_

Mais ce n'est pas le temps de philosopher sur l'être humain, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas le lieu, non plus. C'est le moment de la mort, le lieu de la déchéance. Elle est debout, on la bouscule pour la forcer à s'agenouiller. Elle a envie de crier au garde qu'elle comprend sa langue, qu'il pouvait aussi le lui demander. Elle se tait, encore une fois. Parce qu'elle n'a pas envie de faire un scandale, et de ternir sa propre image. Jamais elle n'avait dit quoique ce soit sur les agissements de son village ou de son maître. Elle se rappelle qu'on lui avait prouvé qu'Orochimaru n'avait aucune estime pour elle, aucune intention de la sauver. Elle s'était contentée d'un rictus ironique. Les gens ici pensaient-ils vraiment qu'elle était naïve à ce point ? Certes, il l'avait recueillie, mais ne l'avait jamais aimée. Il l'avait nourrie, et l'avait torturée. Elle savait d'où elle venait, et pourquoi. Pour autant, il l'avait élevée et fait d'elle une adulte capable de se défendre. A treize ans, elle était déjà plus mature que bien des trentenaires, et plus malsaine que les shinobis les plus endurcis. Alors aujourd'hui, à quinze ans, elle se sentait comme une vieillarde qui s'éteignait doucement.

Elle veut se retourner, même pour ne rien dire. Juste planter ses yeux noirs dans ceux qui fixent sa nuque. Juste une fois, elle veut se sentir vue par quelqu'un. Pas juste entraperçue entre deux cellules. Vue.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,_

Elle prend une bouffée d'air. Une profonde bouffée d'un air qui sent le renfermé. La dernière. Puis elle déglutit lentement. Elle n'en fera rien. Elle essaie de se convaincre une dernière fois : elle aurait une vie, après la mort. Une vie dans laquelle elle pourra vivre un peu mieux, et un peu plus longtemps. Avec quelqu'un un peu comme lui, mais pas complètement lui. Quelqu'un de différent, en qui elle pourrait croire et en qui elle pourrait placer sa confiance. Quelqu'un qui, peut-être dans cette autre vie, la sauverait de la mort au lieu de la lui offrir.

C'est étrange, cette sensation. Elle n'avait jamais pensé au futur avant d'être certaine que le sien n'existerait pas. Non, ce n'est pas cela, elle a tort. Elle a un futur. Un futur d'une vingtaine de secondes, encore. Vingt secondes pendant lesquelles elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut, et souhaiter à ce garçon, derrière elle, une vie meilleure que la sienne, tandis qu'elle retient les larmes qu'elle a toujours refusé de verser.

_Nothing compares,_

_No worries or cares,_

_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,_

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

Vingt dernières secondes, pendant lesquelles elle revient à ce qui a fait sa force pendant des années, avec ses compagnons d'Oto no Kuni. La musique. Elle ne veut pas se souvenir de celle de ses camarades, elle n'est pas si altruiste, et elle ne les a pas aimés. Elle ne veut se rappeler que du son des ses clochettes, doux et mortel. Elle pouvait leur faire émettre n'importe quelle note, jouer n'importe quelle mélodie. Pour cette raison, elle n'avait jamais joué quoique ce soit étant déjà été produit. Elle n'était pasune reproductrice, mais une artiste, au sens propre. Une créatrice.

Dans sa tête, les clochettes entament une symphonie agréablement mortelle tandis qu'elle se sent perdre l'usage de ses membres, le pouvoir de son bourreau faisant effet. Lorsqu'elle sent ses propres mains sur sa gorge, elle ne retient pas un sourire amer. Quelle méthode lâche, laisser croire à son suicide… Le son de la musique augmentent en même temps que le sang colore sa vision sous l'influence de la strangulation. Puis elle ne sent plus rien. Est-elle morte ? Non, la musique s'amplifie encore, toujours plus belle. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait aimé avoir le temps de la jouer vraiment alors que des mains chaudes, vivantes, se posent sur sa nuque et écartent ses cheveux noirs. Peut-être n'est-il pas si lâche que cela, finalement. Tranquille, acceptant pleinement son sort, elle se laisse faire. Il n'y a pas de brutalité dans ses gestes, et pourtant pas la moindre douceur. Elle a presque envie de rire.

Entre tous, elle préfère que ce soit lui qui la tue.

C'est ce qu'elle pense tandis que les doigts chauds remontent sur le bas de son visage de marbre.

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,_

Un craquement sec. Il lui a brisé la nuque. D'un coup sec. Sans aucune hésitation. Les shinobis qui l'entourent lui lancent un regard surpris, incompréhensifs devant son geste. Pourquoi s'est-il donc sali les mains ?

« Nettoyez tout ça » lance-t-il en guise de réponse.

Puis il quitte la pièce, sans un regard derrière lui. Il a déjà oublié. Il l'a déjà oubliée.

Ainsi Shikamaru Nara exprime-t-il un dernier respect pour Kin Tsuchi, guerrière d'Oto no Kuni.

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead._


End file.
